


Late Night Talks

by Rezdis



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Masturbation, Multi, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezdis/pseuds/Rezdis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Steve Rogers somewhere between The Avengers and Winter Solider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talks

Steve stirred as he woke up. He pressed his alarm clock to make it stop buzzing. The Harry Potter book he had fallen asleep reading the night before slid off the bed onto the floor. He pushed off his covers and sat up. He was only wearing his underwear and like most mornings had a throbbing hard-on. He got up, lingered by the fridge, drank some milk and waited for his erection to go down then went to use the toilet. 

The sun would be coming up soon, so Steve figured if he was going to go for a run he'd better go now. He dressed in his athletic wear and left for his running track. 

This was every morning for Steve. It was monotonous. He was bored. But who was he to complain about not being dead?

Nowadays, running was less about staying fit and more about getting rid of frustrations.  
He ran with anger and a purpose. The war had taken away Bucky. His time in the ice took away his chance with Peggy. 

He knew Peggy still lived in this area, but he wasn't sure how much she wanted see him. He was sure she had moved on with her life. Maybe he was just a distant memory of hers; just some guy she kissed during the war. 

He winced at the thought and ran a little faster. 

After what he'd guessed was about ten miles, he began to slow down. He collected himself again and he felt the run had lifted a little weight off his chest. Then he started walking to the S.H.I.E.LD headquarters and left those thoughts behind him.

He looked at the buildings and landscapes as he walked. The D.C area was not quite as pedestrian friendly as New York but he still didn't mind walking. He headed up the walkway to the building and entered the front door. The woman at the front desk stood up and walked over to greet him. 

“Dr. Hanes is waiting for you. Also, you have a message from Ms. Romanoff. She says to call her after 10pm,” she spoke.

“Did she say why?”

“Does she ever?” the woman smiled.

“Thank you,” Steve nodded.

Steve walked up the stairs of the building. S.H.I.E.L.D had a therapist on staff named Dr. Hanes. She was mainly there for spies in recovery from missions however S.H.I.E.L.D felt Steve needed help as well. This Steve didn't quite agree with. He thought he was adjusting well. Maybe he felt sad at times but there wasn't anything wrong with him. He trudged into the office and sat down. 

“Good morning Steve. I see you came from a run,” she said. “That's good. You're getting out more.”

Steve wanted to roll his eyes. He was annoyed by most of her questions and comments and tried not to let on, but he knew she could tell.

She asked if anything had been on his mind this morning. He lied and said “no,” but he was a bad at lying and Dr. Hanes started scribbling stuff down. 

Then she began to lecture him about not dwelling on “poisonous” thoughts. He just nodded and figured as long as she was talking, that was time he didn't have to talk about himself. 

When their time was about up, Steve started getting ready to leave. 

“Wait, before you go I need to ask you...” She said stopping him “Are you making any friends? Have you been dating?”

“Actually, I do have a date tonight,” Steve answered, glad that he had something real to report.

“Good, with who?” 

“Dan from intelligence is setting me up with one of his friends from college.” 

“Are you excited?” she smiled.

“Yes, I'm looking forward to it” 

Which was another lie. Steve dreaded all dates and socializing in general.

“Well, you never know when you'll meet the right person.” claimed Dr. Hanes . 

Steve nodded and with that he left.

He walked back to his apartment and let himself in. Steve sat down at his computer and continued his historical research. He ate some left overs he found in his fridge but grew bored and laid down on his bed, once again picking up his Harry Potter book. 

Although he was supposed to be a fan of military history and had a reputation for being politically charged, he found catching up on popular culture was much more fun.

He read for about an hour; however, the story became interrupted by thoughts of his date that night. He never quite knew how to explain his reluctance to date or his lack of dating experience, which was something that always came up.

He slid the book away and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't like he had no romantic experiences. He and Peggy and a handful of moments. There was also the night of his first kiss. Sure it wasn't what most people would consider to be romantic, but it was a major event in Steve's life never the less. 

Although many of his memories before the war seemed distant, the night of the kiss was still very vivid. It was the end of autumn the year he was seventeen. One of the kids from school was having a party in the basement of his building. Bucky had been invited and managed to get Steve to come along as well.  
He remembered how many people had been packed into that small space and how hot it was. Steve just wanted to leave, but Bucky was having too good of a time. 

Then, at some point during the night, someone had handed Bucky a beer, which he accepted. 

“You don't drink,” Steve whispered to him. 

“I do tonight,” Bucky whispered back with a half smile. 

Bucky mingled and tried to include Steve as much as he could. When he had finished his beer Bucky accepted another one. When he was done with the second one he was ready to go. 

They walked home together. The brisk air outside felt no better to Steve than the hot basement. Bucky seemed not to care. 

He was not drunk exactly, but he was smiling for no reason and laughed a little more then normal. Steve secretly kind of enjoyed this cheerful Bucky, but thought maybe he shouldn't encourage this.

When they got to the building where Bucky lived, Steve walked with him inside to make sure he didn't do anything stupid on his way to his front door. 

When they reached the door to his apartment Steve patted Bucky goodnight on his arm.

“Go to bed, sleep this off and don't let your parents know what happened.” 

“Come in for a second,” Bucky said smiling.

“I don't want to wake your parents,” Steve answered.

“Just for a second. I want to try something,” 

“Okay,” Steve said, a bit frustrated.

They took a couple steps inside and Bucky stopped.

“What?” Steve asked, annoyed.

Without saying anything, Bucky walked over to Steve and reached to lift Steve's face up so that they were looking into each others eyes for a few seconds. 

Bucky closed his eyes and began to lean in. Steve realized what was happening a second before it happened. Somehow, Steve's eyes instinctively closed too. 

He felt Bucky forcefully press his lips to his. His heart pounded in his chest. For a moment all he could smell and taste was Bucky. 

Then, he felt Bucky pull away. He put his mouth close to Steve's ear.

“Don't just stand there. Kiss me back,” He breathed.

This caused something to stir inside Of Steve and the next thing he knew he was pressing his lips against Bucky. 

It was a sloppy mess, Steve didn't quite know what he was doing, but still continued to do it and somewhere in the middle of this came the realization that Bucky had complete control over him.

Then, too quickly, Bucky pulled away again. They were both breathing heavily. It was dark in the room but Steve could still see Bucky smiling widely. 

“I think you enjoyed that more then I did,” he joked to Steve.

Steve's face turned hot suddenly embarrassed he had done that. 

“I should probably leave before we wake up your parents,” Steve said shakily 

“It's alright, nobody's judging you buddy,” Bucky teased. 

Steve didn't respond. He just walked out the door.

The next Monday at school, Bucky approached Steve nervously.

“Listen, I hope you're not upset about what I did the other night,” he said, hushed.

“A lot of people try drinking at parties. It's not something to be upset about,” Steve said offhandedly.

He knew what Bucky was really referring to but didn't want to talk about it. 

“Not about that. About the . . . forget it,” Bucky shook his head. “I'm glad you're not upset.” 

Steve laid there on his bed, playing the entire incident over and over in his head, trying to picture everything right. When he ran out of memory, he began to daydream. 

He dreamed Bucky was there with him looking like how he remembered him during the war. That Bucky laid down next to him on his bed. He assured him everything was okay. His new life was great. He should go out and meet new women; and, no, it wasn't weird he considered the kiss a fond memory. 

Steve daydreamed until he realized it was almost time for his date. He picked himself off his bed and walked into his bathroom. He showered off the morning's run, then stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out how to make himself look presentable. 

After fretting over his appearance for a while he decided he looked good enough. Then he threw on his date outfit, grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door. 

He walked to the parking lot, got on his motorcycle and drove downtown to the restaurant where he was meeting her. She was lingering outside when he got there. She was pale with long straight brown hair and was wearing a summer dress.

“Hi, I'm Amelia,” she said as she stuck out her hand.

“Hello, I'm Steve,” smiling as he shook it. 

The two of them went inside and were shown to their table. 

They began to talk. She talked a lot about herself only stopping to order food. It was like all the times he had spoken to women recently. She had been living in a different world then he had. Also, she wasn't Peggy. 

He listened politely anyway. She worked in an office writing code for computers. She explained to Steve what languages she used but they were just made up computer languages and meant nothing to him. 

When it came time for Steve to talk about himself, he pretended to be very engaged in his meal. He didn't really know how to explain the war or having a team unfreeze him, and therapy was too personal. 

“So is this one of your favorite places to eat?” he asked, to break the silence.

He listened to her list restaurants she liked for a while. But after a while it was his turn to talk again. He quickly tried to come up with something to say.

“Have you read the Harry Potter books?” he finally asked.

Her face lit up and for the rest of the dinner they were able to comfortably discus the books.

After dinner was over, they stood on the step outside of the restaurant, wondering what to do next.

“Let's go for a walk,” she suggested.

“Okay,” Steve agreed.

They started off down the sidewalk. Neither of them said anything at first, then Amelia spoke up, a bit nervously.

“You're a nice guy,” she pointed out.

“Thank you, I'm trying.”

“You're also very handsome,” she added.

Steve smiled to himself awkwardly and could feel himself blushing.

“Well that's very sweet of you to say,” remarked Steve.

“Don't you hear that all the time?”

“Not really in person,” Steve shrugged. “People say it sometimes when they write articles about me. I read it a lot online. People say all kinds of weird things online like how they want to touch me and stuff. I think they just like the costume”

“It is a nice costume,” Amelia agreed.

There was another silence as they walked more. They walked past a park and Amelia motioned that she wanted to go in. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Steve sat down next to her. 

“So, you really don't have a ton of women flirting with you?” She asked.

“No,” Steve shook his head.

“Not even the ones you date?”

Steve smiled.

“I don't go on many dates and when I do it goes badly.”

“Well, I like you.”

Amelia reached over and put her hand on Steve's leg. He just sat there for a second wondering what he should do. He looked around making sure no one was looking.

“No one comes here after dark,” Amelia assured him.

She began to lean in and Steve’s breathing began to shallow. He could feel her warm breath on his face; this made him start to quiver. 

She touched his face, just as Bucky had years ago. Very gently, she kissed him. 

The kiss was so small and so light, but it rang throughout Steve's body. He kissed her back – this time, more fully. 

There were more kisses. She was very soft with her kisses. Every once in a while he, would feel her velvety tongue touch his. 

Steve became aware of the stirring within his loins and wasn't certain what Amelia's reaction would be.

He continued to kiss her. To Steve's surprise, she slid her hand closer to between his legs. He jumped at this. 

“Oh, sorry. Was that too far?” she said as she pulled away.

“I just didn't expect that.” 

“Yeah, you're right. I'm being way too forward.”

“I'm just not used . . . ”

“No, I totally understand.”

Amelia leaned in and gave him one more quick kiss. 

“Should probably be going. Work tomorrow and all,” she stated, as she began to walk away.

“Let me walk you back. It's getting pretty late.” 

He got up and followed. They walked in silence back to her car. 

“I had a really good time,” she said after a second. 

Steve could tell by her tone she didn't really have that good of a time.

“Yes, it was great,” Steve lied back.

“See you around,” she stammered, as she opened the door to her car and got in. 

Steve waved goodbye and walked over to his bike wondering, what she would tell people about him. 

Him jumping like that when touched. He climbed on and started the engine and immediately shuddered. He was still a bit hard and the vibrations made it more unpleasant. He sucked it up and drove home, doing his best not show signs of his difficulty.

He made it home without being noticed by anyone. He didn't turn on the lights; he just took his shoes off and threw his keys and wallet on the table before going to bed. 

He sat on the edge of his mattress and took his clothes off, almost flinching. His whole body ached with the need of a release and every button and zipper made it worse. 

He slid under the covers and wrapped his hand around himself. A large sigh left him. He began to stoke it. 

With every stroke, the hurt eased up a bit until his body melted into the bed. He continued and it wasn't long before he was sticky with pre-cum and his breaths where leaving him sharply. He had fallen into his own world of pleasure. 

Images of nude women flashed through his imagination, as did the feeling of a velvet tongue on his lips. The next second, he knew he was on the verge of finishing. 

His body tensed up and screwed up his face during the last few stokes. Then with a catching groan, his body gave him the release he so desperately needed. 

He laid there and twitched for and few seconds as he ejaculated on his blanket and down his hand. After he was finished he spread out on his bed and breathed deeply. 

After he regained control of himself, he looked at his clock. 

10:47. Time to call Romanoff. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone off his bedside table and dialed her number. After it rang a few time she picked it up. 

“Sooo,” she teased. “How did it go?”

“Is that why you wanted me to call? Because you wanted to know about my date?”

“Come on, Rogers. You know you love our late night talks.”

“Don't you have important S.H.I.E.L.D business to be doing or something?” he retorted.

“I took care of that already. So did you like her? Do you think she's hot?” 

“She was lovely, but I don't think it will work out.”

“What? What's wrong with this one?” She inquired.

“I think we're moving at different speeds”

“Did she try and sleep with you?” she asked, amused.

“I can't tell you about that.”

He heard laughter on the other end of the line.

“Oh my God. She tried to sleep with you and you turned her down.”

“It didn't quite happen like that.”

“Well, I can't say that I blame her. You are the famous Captain America and all.”

“Geez, just shut up.”

“Okay, so what really happened?” she lulled. 

“I don't want to talk...”

“No, tell me what happened!”

“She took me to this park and it was weird because it was after dark,” he recalled. “She wanted to sit down on this bench. So, we sat down and started kissing.”

“It was nice until she slid hand up my leg and I jumped,” he continued, wincing at the fresh memory.” “It scared her off. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to hear from her again”

Natasha signed deeply.

“Yeah, I know,” he agreed

“So what are you going to do now?”

“Continue to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Probably never talk to a woman again,” he said bitterly. 

“Do you have any assignments from S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Not as of right now,” he answered. 

“So, what's your plan until you get one?”

“Go for runs and catch up on history.”

“Is that what you do everyday?” she asked, a bit concerned. 

“Pretty much.”

“Rogers, you deserve so much better than this.”


End file.
